Series 23
* Tracy Blagdon |composer(s)=Chris Renshaw |narrator(s)= * John Hasler * Joseph May |no_of_episodes=20 |previous=Series 22 |next=Series 24 }} Series 23 of Thomas & Friends began airing on 18 May 2019 in the US, and 2 September 2019 in the UK. Production Mattel has green-lit a new series and several specials for Thomas & Friends that will premiere in 2019. Production has begun on the 23rd series that will consist of 20 x 11-minute episodes as well as three 20-minute specials following the recent revamp of the series. The series is once again, split into two halves: one half with Thomas travelling around the world, and one half taking place on the Island of Sodor. Along with more episodes set in the previously visited China, India and Australia, Thomas will also visit two new countries, Italy and Brazil. Episodes Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Emily * Rosie * Stanley * Belle * Glynn * Ashima * Rajiv * Raul * Shane * Yong Bao * Gina * Nia * Hong-Mei * Rebecca * Diesel * Salty * Den * Sidney * Paxton * Norman * Philip * Fernando * Shankar * Noor Jehan * Winston * Skarloey * Peter Sam * Victor * Millie * Annie and Clarabel * Rocky * An An and Yin-Long * Aubrey and Aiden * Bertie * Terence * Bulgy * Flynn * Captain * Jack * Alfie * Oliver (excavator) * Max and Monty * Kevin * Cranky * Cassia * Harold * Emerson * Owen * Sir Topham Hatt * Jenny Packard * Sir Robert Norramby * Charubala * The Grumpy Passenger * Albert's Wife * The Batucada Players * Butch * Farmer McColl * Flying Scotsman * Ryan * Sir Handel * Luke * Duncan * Judy and Jerome * Carly * Big Mickey * Stephen * Tamika * King Godred * Ace Characters Introduced * Gabriela * Lorenzo * Gustavo * Beppe * Brenda * Darcy * Ester * Stefano * Dame Bella * The Crown Thieves * The Grumpy Indian Stationmaster * The Friendly Indian Stationmaster * The Indian Fashion Designer * Mia * Sodor Rangers Cast UK and AUS * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, Glynn, Bertie, Sir Topham Hatt, and the Grumpy Passenger * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Rob Rackstraw as James and Toby * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Annie and Clarabel * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * Matt Wilkinson as Stanley and Kevin * Kerry Shale as Diesel * Steven Kynman as Paxton * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Tim Whitnall as Max * Rasmus Hardiker as Monty * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * David Bedella as Victor * Miranda Raison as Millie * Tina Desai as Ashima * Nikhil Parmar as Rajiv * Sheena Bhattessa as Noor Jehan and Charubala * Sanjeev Bhaskar as Shankar * Federico Trujillo as Raul * Dan Li as Yong Bao * Shane Jacobson as Shane * Genevieve McCarthy as Aubrey * Tim Bain as Aiden * Colin McFarlane as Bulgy * Monica Lopera as Gabriela * Gabriel Porras as Emerson and Fernando * Francisco Labbe as Gustavo * Laura Cucurullo as Cassia * Christopher Ragland as the Troublesome Trucks * Chipo Chung as Hong-Mei * Siu-see Hung as An An * Windson Liong as Yin-Long * Anna Francolini as Gina, children, and passengers * Vincenzo Nicoli as a worker * Antonio Magro as Stefano * Montserrat Lombard as Mia and passengers US * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward and Toby * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Diesel, and Max * Rob Rackstraw as James and Monty * Christopher Ragland as Percy and the Troublesome Trucks * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Steven Kynman as Paxton * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * David Bedella as Victor * Miranda Raison as Millie * Tina Desai as Ashima * Nikhil Parmar as Rajiv * Sheena Bhattessa as Noor Jehan and Charubala * Sanjeev Bhaskar as Shankar * Federico Trujillo as Raul * Dan Li as Yong Bao * Shane Jacobson as Shane * Teresa Gallagher as Annie and Clarabel * Genevieve McCarthy as Aubrey * Tim Bain as Aiden * Colin McFarlane as Bulgy * David Menkin as Jack * Keith Wickham as Bertie and Sir Topham Hatt * Monica Lopera as Gabriela * Gabriel Porras as Emerson and Fernando * Francisco Labbe as Gustavo * Laura Cucurullo as Cassia * Chipo Chung as Hong-Mei * Siu-see Hung as An An * Windson Liong as Yin-Long * Anna Francolini as Gina, children, and passengers * Vincenzo Nicoli as a worker * Antonio Magro as Stefano * Montserrat Lombard as Mia and passengers Trivia * This is Andrew Brenner's final series as head writer, and the second time he has not written any epsiodes for the series since he became head writer, the first time being series 21. * This series marks Jenny Packard's first appearance in full CGI. * This is the first series in which Henrietta does not appear. * Harriet Kershaw, Federico Trujillo, Monica Lopera, Francisco Labbe, Laura Cucurullo, Anna Francolini, Vincenzo Nicoli, Antonio Magro, Flaminia Cinque and Montserrat Lombard join the voice cast. Source * https://twitter.com/FlattenedFunnel/status/903243950412013568 * http://kidscreen.com/2018/05/30/mattel-orders-more-thomas-friends/ * https://twitter.com/SiFansite/status/1148191583336042496 Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Future Releases Category:Series